1. Field Of The Invention
In its most general sense, the present invention relates to a wagon that can be pulled by hand or behind a tractor or the like, and that is provided with a receptacle that can be lowered into engagement with the ground to facilitate loading and unloading, and at other times can be elevated when the supported load is to be transported from the load site.
In a more particular sense, the invention has reference to a log wagon, particularly designed for transporting logs of great diameter and weight, that ordinarily resist easy handling, especially in confined areas in woods, residential lawns, or the like where a large tree has been cut down and cut into logs of perhaps two or three feet in length.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been proposed to provide wagons or carts designed to be lowered into engagement with the ground or other supporting surface, to facilitate loading or unloading. It has further been proposed to provide carts of this type in which means is provided for elevating the cart, or at least the bottom wall thereof, after the load has been positioned therein, whereby to permit the cart to be pulled or otherwise moved to another location at which the load is to be removed therefrom.
In the prior art, it has further been proposed to provide wagons or carts of this type, to be utilized especially in transporting logs. The removal of logs from the site at which a tree has been cut has, in this connection, been a continuing problem, because of the cramped quarters, rough terrain, or other factors militating against ready loading and transport of logs, particularly those of great diameter and weight.
For example, it is often necessary to cut down a large tree, the diameter of which may be perhaps two feet or more. The common practice is to cut the felled trunk, and the branches thereof, into relatively short lengths, to facilitate removal from the site, and ultimate transport to a selected destination. The means whereby the logs, after they have been cut into short lengths, are removed from the site are haphazard at best. In some instances, the logs are bodily lifted by the workers and carried. In other instances they may be dragged on skids, or with chains, or rolled along the ground if possible. These expedients, of course, leave much to be desired.
Carts have been devised, in this connection, whereby large trunks are suspended from overhead yokes, to be pulled to another location. Such arrangements, however, are not satisfactory, since they still require chaining of the logs, and often result in the logs having one end dragging along the ground, thereby making the task of removal difficult.
In other instances, carts designed to be elevated or lowered to facilitate loading or unloading have included relatively complicated linkages, which may be quite satisfactory when the device is being used in a warehouse, or other location having a relatively level floor surface and loads taking the form of crates or other regularly shaped objects. In wooded areas or on residential lawns or streets, however, carts of this type are not, in general, operable with desired efficiency. It is, accordingly, the main object of the present invention to provide a wagon that is especially adapted for use in open terrain, for transporting logs of different diameters, while yet being rugged and capable of manufacture at a low cost.